


Za czerwoną kurtyną..

by Kushina_Zimoch



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed III - Fandom
Genre: 21st Century, AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Assassin's Creed (Video Game), Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Assassin's Creed AU, Assassin's Creed III, Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Assassin's Creed in 21st Century, Assassins vs. Templars, Canon Divergence - Assassin's Creed III, Eagle Vision (Assassin's Creed), Kid Desmond, Templars
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kushina_Zimoch/pseuds/Kushina_Zimoch
Summary: Beta: Jest. Ja sama!Opowiadanie: jest moje, postacie, nie..Pomysł: Całkowicie mój..Ilość rozdziałów: 7.ilość stron na rozdział: od 3 do 9.Ilość serii: 1Treść: +15 (Chyba..)Scena erotyczna: Brak. Chociaż, kto wie?..Coś na wzór fabuły (chyba): Connor poszukuje morderców swojej rodziny, ale co jeśli okażę się, że jego ojciec żyje?Edit:Opowiadanie nosiło wcześniej nazwę:. . ., jeśli kogoś by to interesowało :)!





	1. Niebo, które uroniło łzy..

**Author's Note:**

> O matko . . Zabijecie mnie . . Jakby jestem tego samoświadoma, ale mam nadzieję, że uda mi się chociaż to opowiadanie wymęczyć do końca i wrócić do szkolnych perypetii. Na razie naszedł mnie dumnie pomysł na taki o to twór. Nie wiem czy będzie tu jakiś parring. Na razie wygląda to mniej więcej jak wygląda i ma tylko jeden napisany przeze mnie rozdział, ale bójcie się... Będzie tego więcej... Chyba.  
> Pozdrawiam i liczę na krytykę.
> 
> PS.:  
> Akcja toczy się w XXIw., około lipca, jeśli kogoś to interesuje..

**Rozdział: 1. – Niebo, które uroniło łzy...**

To miała być zwyczajna, jesienna  noc.

No właśnie miała być…

Wieczór zapowiadał się spokojnie i cicho. Niestety nadciągnęły ciemne chmury i zaczął padać deszcz. Początkowo kilka kropel deszczu uderzyło głucho o dachy okolicznych domów. Później dzikie, nieco bardziej niesforne deszczowe opady uderzyły z impetem o ziemię, pobudzając do życia niektóre zaniedbane miejsca. Inne lunęły z impetem w chodnik rozbryzgując się na wszystkie strony świata.

W pewnym domu na przedmieściach Nowego Jorku panowała spokojna i cicha atmosfera. Wszyscy spali. Kilka kropel deszczu, wylądowało na szybie okna pewnego dziecięcego pokoiku, w którym spał mocno mały chłopiec. Jego oddech był spokojny i cichy. Usteczka malucha otwierały się i zamykały. Jego drobne, dziecięce dłonie zacisnęły się na kołdrze w kolorze granatowego nieba. Dodatkiem były mieniące się tam na srebrno i złoto, drobne gwiazdki. Jej atłasowa powierzchnia była delikatna i przyjemna w dotyku, a także wyglądała na dość drogą. Chłopiec odwrócił się na drugi bok i wymruczał coś cicho. Chwilę później jego nóżki wierzgnęły. Śnił. Śnił o tym, że jego rodzice w końcu nauczyli go jeździć konno, a jego ojczym go pochwalił po raz pierwszy!

W pewnym momencie, ktoś podważył ramę okna i wskoczył do pokoju, robiąc przy tym prawie bezszelestne dwa kroki do przodu. _No właśnie,_ prawie… podłoga cichutko zaskrzypiała pod nogami nieproszonego gościa. Chłopiec słysząc to natychmiastowo uchylił zaspane powieki i rozejrzał się po pokoju mamrocząc coś cicho pod nosem.

–          Proszę nie robić hałasu bo mój _tata_ będzie zły. – Powiedział cichutko dziecięcym głosikiem i znów zasnął. Osoba westchnęła ciężko, podeszła do łóżeczka. Wyciągając pistolet zza paska spodni, przystawiła go do małej główki chłopca.

–          Śpij i śnij, dziecko… – Męska dłoń dotknęła czułka chłopca i zrobiła na nim znak krzyża. – I niech Ojciec Zrozumienia prowadzi Cię. – Powiedział cicho i odbezpieczył pistolet. Już miał pociągnąć za spust, gdy nagle do pokoju chłopca wpadły dwie szamoczące się osoby, a sekundę później wparowała również trzecia.

–          Connor! – Wrzasnął kobiecy, wystraszony głos.

–          Ziio, zabierz go i uciekajcie! Natychmiast! – Krzyknął mężczyzna w kapturze, odpychając inną kobietę od siebie.

Connor otworzył zaspane oczka i przecierając je delikatnie dłonią, ziewnął. Rozejrzał się szybko, a zarazem półprzytomnie po pokoju. Przez kilka sekund mrugał. Jednak wy budził się prawie natychmiastowo na widok lufy pistoletu przystawionej do jego główki. Pisnął wniebogłosy i odsunął się. Zdezorientowany mężczyzna spojrzał w bok. W tedy został kopnięty w szczękę przez ojczyma Connora, a malec uwolniony zeskoczył z łóżka i pobiegł w kąt pokoju. Nie był przygotowany na taką ewentualność. Na każdą inną lecz nie na tą! Obserwował jednak walkę, przez paluszki zbyt przerażony, aby się ruszyć.

Wysoka kobieta, doskoczyła do Ziio i drasnęła jej aksamitną koszulę nocną nożem. Materiał pękł, a skóra pod nią otworzyła się. Czerwona substancja natychmiast zabarwiła to miejsce. Nie przejmując się tym Ziio sapnęła i wyciągnęła ostrze z kabury, ukrytej pod sukienką. Adrenalina jakiej dostała w momencie, gdy zobaczyła swoje dziecko w niebezpieczeństwie była tak wielka, że nie myślała o bólu. Wbiła swoją broń między jej oczy. Connor wrzasnął. Chwilę później dostał również ojczym. Mężczyzna, który wcześniej pochylał się nad chłopcem strzelił. Achilles, bo tak nazywał się ojczym Connora oberwał w ramię, ale nie poddał się i wziął wazon stojący na stoliku nocnym i rzucił nim w niego. Chwilę później spróbował kopnąć go, co jak można było się spodziewać nie wyszło mu najlepiej, ale mimo wszystko uderzył go zdrową ręką w twarz i spróbował wytrącić broń z ręki. Ziio chciała mu pomóc, ale ten jej zabronił, każąc natychmiast zabierać Connora z domu i zabrać go jak najdalej. Kobieta rzuciła mu ostatnie, niepewne spojrzenie i szybko podbiegła do syna, biorąc go na ręce. Chłopiec spojrzał przerażony na matkę, gdy ta pociągnęła go za sobą. Schody pokonali w zastraszająco szybkim tempie i wylądowali na mokrym, zimnym dworze. Deszcz siąpił coraz mocniej i mocniej. Matka Connora zatoczyła się lekko i omal nie oberwała rykoszetem prosto w głowę.

–          Kurwa! Zabić ich! – Wrzasnął jakiś mężczyzna, z czarnego wozu. Kula na szczęście odbiła się od framugi drzwi. Connor wystraszony biegł z matką coraz szybciej, na tyle na ile pozwalały mu dziecięce bose nóżki.

–          Mamusiu…! – Krzyknął piskliwie wystraszony chłopiec. – Mamusiu, gdzie idziemy? – Zapytał zaciskając swoją drobną rączkę na dłoni wysokiej kobiety z ciemnymi włosami i brązowymi oczami. Jej ubranie było ubrudzone we krwi. Początkowo nie rozpoznał tego, gdy kobieta obudziła go krzykiem, ale teraz… Tak! Był pewien, że to była właśnie krew. Chłopiec usłyszał strzał i kula przeszyła powietrze tuż nad głową jego matki.

–          Connor nie teraz…! – Krzyknęła uchylając się przed dwoma, kolejnymi pociskami, które omal nie trafiły siedmiolatka. Kobieta wzięła go na ręce. Biegli przez chwilę. Connor odwrócił głowę i zobaczył ludzi, którzy wybiegli za nimi z posiadłości. Było ich chyba pięciu, może dziesięciu.  Stanęli tak gwałtownie, że chłopiec wpadł na mamę i spojrzał na nią. Otworzyła drzwi swojego samochodu. Kobieta posadziła go w foteliku i zapięła mu pasy. – Za chwilę przyjdę skarbie… Obiecuje. – Wyszeptała. W jej oczach było widoczne przerażenie i szok. Jej ręka dotknęła mu nieco dłuższych włosów. Chłopiec zamknął oczy i zasłonił uszka. Zaczął cicho szlochać, a nie czując już matczynego dotyku na głowie otworzył oczka i zamrugał. Kobieta jakby na chwilę po prostu rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, aby jakiś czas później pojawić się w samochodzie. Jej oddech był przyspieszony. Ramię jej krwawiło, ale nie dała po sobie poznać, że ją to boli, chociaż w środku zapewne wyła z bólu. – Kochanie, już. Spokojnie.. Mamusia jest tu jest i zawsze przy tobie będzie. Zamknij oczka i zasłoń uszka. – Nakazała i wsadziła kluczyk do stacyjki w samochodzie. Odjechali… Connor zrobił co mu kazała. Ich podróż nie trwała jednak długo bo dwa czarne samochody zajechały im drogę paraliżując możliwość jakiejkolwiek ucieczki. Ziio cofnęła auto, ale również tam dostrzegła zagrożenie. Szybko sięgnęła po jakiś koc i nakryła nim swoje dziecko.

            Zatrzymała samochód i wyłączyła go.

–          To się nie dzieje. – Wymamrotała, patrząc przed siebie. Przez kilka sekund zastanawiała się co ma teraz zrobić. Miała przed sobą ośmiu napastników i żadnej możliwości ucieczki. Zacisnęła zęby i spojrzała na swojego syna, który siedział schowany pod kocem. Słaba kryjówka, ale gdyby…

–          Wyłaź wywłoko! – Warknął cicho mężczyzna.

Connor otworzył wystraszone oczka i zobaczył jak ci ludzie wywlekają jego matkę siłą z samochodu. Ta spojrzała na niego ostatni raz upewniając się, że nic mu nie będzie. Usadzili ją na kolanach. Ziio szarpała się przez chwilę, krzywiąc się z bólu. Jeden z tych chorych psycholi wykręcił jej ręce tak bardzo boleśnie, że z jej ust wydobył się głośny krzyk bólu. Ziio nabrała śliny w usta i opluła swojego napastnika, za co, oczywiście została spoliczkowana tak bardzo, że jej głowa odskoczyła do tyłu. Spojrzała na nich z bezradną wściekłością. Jeden z nich przystawił jej lufę pistoletu do czoła. Kosmyk jej długich brązowych włosów, wypadł z koka, opadając na jej czoło. Dmuchnęła w niego i prychnęła. Facet stojący przednią odblokował broń i uśmiechnął się podle do tego stopnia, że Connor’a przeszył lodowaty dreszcz.

–          Gdzie to jest?! – Syknął wściekle facet.

–          Pierdol się…

–          Chętnie, lecz nie z tobą. – Rzucił, a inni zarechotali cicho. – Powtórzę jeszcze raz… – Mruknął i przykucnął przy niej nie odrywając broni od kobiety. – Gdzie TO jest!

            Milczała co pogarszało jej sytuację!

–          Dobrze… Niech Ojciec Zrozumienia prowadzi Cię. – Powiedział mężczyzna.

–          Wal się Charls! – Syknęła i nastąpiła chwila ciszy, przerwana głośnym hukiem wystrzału. Jej ciało osunęło się na ziemię, a Connor rozpłakał się bezgłośnie. Wiedział co teraz się stanie. Wiedział, że teraz będą jego szukać. Wiedział, że będzie go to bolało, ale mimo wszystko nie chciał umierać. Jego mama nie żyję, ojczyma też już zapewne dorwali. Po policzku Connora spłynęły łzy, a następnie zacisnął oczka. Ktoś otworzył tylne drzwi samochodu, aby zapewne sprawdzić czy go tam niema. Mama mu mówiła, aby w takiej sytuacji zatkał usta rękami i na wszystkich bogów, nie oddychał przez chociaż chwilę. Zrobił to i…

Nie był zaskoczony, gdy został odnaleziony. Wysoki, barczysty mężczyzna wsadził głowę do samochodu i sięgnął do jego kocyka. Connor siedział zapięty w foteliku i nawet nie drgnął. Z jego oczu cały czas płynęły słone krople. Mężczyzna spojrzał w jego wystraszone, zapłakane, wielkie oczy. Mierzyli się tak przez kilka chwil wzrokiem. Zobaczył jak bardzo mu rączki drżą, a chwilę później…

–          Tu go nie ma! Musiała go gdzieś ukryć w momencie, gdy zgubiliśmy ją na moment. Idźcie sprawdzić czy nie ma go w dokach i sprawdźcie inne miejsca, ja pozbędę się ciała! – Rzucił mężczyzna i zamknął drzwi z samochodu z hukiem.

Connor zakrył się kocykiem mamy i wciągnął jej zapach nosem. Po jakimś czasie te przebrzydłe opancerzone wozy odjechały i chłopiec został zupełnie sam. Łzy spłynęły po jego policzkach. Zawył, jak ranione zwierze, jak dziecko, którym w końcu był…

Znał pojęcie śmierci, lecz oni nie zabili od tak jego matki. Oni przeprowadzili na niej egzekucję, której jego dziecięcy mózg nie był wstanie zapomnieć. Szukali czegoś. Connor poczuł wielką nienawiść do tych mężczyzn. Obiecał sobie, że kiedyś ich znajdzie i zabije. Wszystkich. W słuchany w krople deszczu i zmęczony do granic możliwości zasnął.

  


Bo niebo wciąż roniło łzy…

…******…

 


	2. Ukryte ostrza…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Książkowe" opisywanie weszło mi w krew ostatnio i dla tego też tak długo mi to zajmuje, ehh!!  
> Poza tym... Zabijcie mnie! To.. To ma dziewięć stron! Miało być jedenaście, ale... To długa historia, a mi się nie chce pisać (ps. jest 00:00 PM., powinnam spać od godziny, a siedzę i sprawdzam to coś już trzy h - jestem maniakiem sprawdzania opowiadań. I stwierdzam, szanowni czytelnicy, iż... Nie umiem pisać... Nie umiem pisać krótkich opisów QwQ. Nikt nie przeczyta tego gówna! Jestem tego pewna. Smutne, ale prawdziwe :D.!

 

Connor otworzył oczy i usiadł z krzykiem na łóżku. W jego oczach przez chwilę widniały łzy, które przy szybkim mruganiu zniknęły pod powiekami. Złapał oddech i rozluźnił się, wiedząc, że to był kolejny koszmar. Connor westchnął ciężko i przetarł powieki dłońmi. Rozejrzał się za swoimi papuciami. Nigdzie ich nie było na pierwszy rzut oka. Chłopak podrapał się po głowie.

Pokój był zwykłym prostokątem, z oknem i jednymi drzwiami na krótszych bokach. Ściany miały na sobie odcień brudnego błękitu, a podłoga była zaniedbanymi panelami. Dwa łóżka, stojące w przeciwległych, kontach miały zwykłą, białą pościel. Drewniane, zwykłe ramy posiadały czarne materace powleczone granatowymi prześcieradłami. Obok łóżek stały dwie szafeczki nocne z lampkami i szarymi serwetami. Pod jedną ze ścian stała, komoda wykonana z taniej, jasnobrązowej szczepy. Naprzeciwko, stało biurko, na którym leżało parę książek. Connor zapalił lampkę nocną i zajrzał z nią pod łóżko. Jeszcze kilka lat temu bał się nawet tam zerknąć. Kojarzyło mu się to z potworami o których opowiadała mu mama, a to doprowadzało go do wybuchu histerycznego wręcz płaczu na cały ośrodek, w którym aktualnie był.

Connor wzdrygnął się na to wspomnienie, a następnie zamrugał. Pod jego posłaniem nie było zupełnie niczego. Westchnął z irytowany, bo ten chuderlawy dzieciak musiał wziąć jego obuwie. Odchylił się do tyłu i usiadł na łóżku.

–             Desmond… – Westchnął ciężko. Connor zszedł bosymi stopami z łóżka na ziemię. W pewnym momencie podłoga pod jego stopami zaskrzypiała niesamowicie głośno. Przez twarz chłopaka przeszedł niezadowolony grymas. Będzie musiał nauczyć się poruszać bezszelestnie. Chłopak pierwsze co zrobił to podniósł ramę okna, aby w puścić trochę „świeżego” powietrza do pokoju. Był co prawda środek nocy, ale Connor uwielbiał patrzeć na nocne niebo, który dzisiaj wyjątkowo było za chmurami. Skrzywił się na to, ale nie przejął się tym za bardzo. Z całego nieboskłonu najbardziej cenił sobie księżyc, głównie dla tego, że kochał wspominać czasy dzieciństwa, gdzie po prostu siedział z mamą na dachu i obserwował nocne niebo. Raz kobieta próbowała wmówić mu, iż gwiazdy to ich przodkowie, którzy pilnują ich z góry. Connor trochę się naburmuszył i powiedział, że to przecież niemożliwe. Zmarli są niematerialni i niewidoczni dla przeciętnego, ludzkiego oka. Wkrótce po tym zdarzeniu jego rodzice odeszli, a on załamał się i zamknął w sobie. Nie odzywał się do nikogo. Był mało mówny, wręcz odstraszająco chłodny.

Gdy w jego życiu jednak pojawił się dzieciak z nadmierną energią nie wiedział kiedy po prostu zaczął się czasami uśmiechać na jego głupie pomysły i pytania. Raz go zapytał „Dlaczego mleko jest białe, a nie różowe?” i Connor nie znał właściwie odpowiedzi na to pytanie. A bardzo lubił się uczyć. Pewnego dnia, prawie dostał zawału, gdy zauważył, że chłopiec od czasu, do czasu lunatykuje. Gdy tak teraz na to spojrzeć czuł się trochę  zaniepokojony. Poszukał jeszcze trochę swoich papuci, a gdy ich nie znalazł, westchnął i zaczął szukać małego brzdąca. Chłopiec musiał być gdzieś niedaleko, bo inaczej ktoś by to zauważył. Jak się okazało miał rację. Desmond chodził sobie w te i z powrotem po schodach, a gdy się zachwiał, Connor złapał go ze zwinnością kota i wziął na ręce, tak aby mały hultaj się nie obudził. Jego ciało zapadło się w ramionach Connora prawie jak źle upieczone ciasto. Westchnął cicho i powoli zaniósł ośmiolatek do jednego z pokoi, który należał do nich, a których w tym budynku było po prostu mnóstwo.

–             Uduszę Cię kiedyś… – Mruknął w jego włosy z uśmiechem i położył go do łóżka. Głaszcząc po włosach przez chwilę czekał, aż maluch zaśnie mocniej.

                Connor przypomniał sobie, jak chłopiec jeszcze miesiąc temu biegał z szybkością małego samochodzika po ośrodku i piszczał, że jest super herosem z bajek Marvela. Connor musiał się bardzo mocno powstrzymywać od wybuchu śmiechem, ponieważ Miles zabrał jego czystą parę bokserek i założył je sobie na głowę, krzycząc: „Jestem majorem spodniogłowym, oddaj mi wszystkie swoje pieniądze, albo piw-paw!”. Piętnastolatek nie umiał zrozumieć dlaczego tak radosny chłopiec nie jest smutny, z powodu utraty rodziny. Ponoć zginęli w podobnych okolicznościach co jego. A to nie mógł być przypadek. Jedyną różnicą jaka była między nimi to, to że Desmonda zostawiono między barakami w jakiejś wiosce.

Connor westchnął cicho i uśmiechnął się do siebie, opatulając Desmonda kołdrą. Po chwili wstał, zdejmując mu z nóg swoje kapcie i przykrył mu nogi. Zawsze, gdy znikały jego buty w tajemniczych okolicznościach, również nie było Desmonda. Connor podrapał się po głowie. Był ciekawy czy jutro uda mu się zobaczyć księżyc w pełni. Miał nadzieję, że tak… Do rana zostało jeszcze trochę czasu, więc Connor położył się do łóżka, wcześniej zamykając drzwi na klucz. Ziewnął otwarcie i zamknął oczy. Zasnął nie długo później.

***

Rano do domu dziecka umieszczonego w centrum Nowego Jorku przyszła jakaś młoda para. Słyszał radosne piski dzieciaków za drzwiami. Connor nawet nie wychynął głowy zza framugi drzwi. Bo i po co? Nie wezmą go… I tak by nie chciał. Dobrze mu było, tak jak teraz jest i kropka! Pokręcił głową. Otworzył ostrożnie okno, podnosząc jego ramę do góry. Wychylił się, opierając swoje ręce na parapecie. Wciągnął do płuc zapach wiecznie żywego miasta i zakrztusił się. Wciąż nie przywykł do tego smrodu. Zamknął oczy uspakajając oddech. Zatrzasnął okno przypominając sobie o nocnym śnie. Z tego co pamiętał, w koszmarze niebyło jego ukochanego misia, który siedział teraz na półce. Była to jego jedyna pamiątka po rodzicach.

Connor miał zamiar sięgnąć po szmacianą zabawkę, ale… zrezygnował z tego. Po co miał to robić? Pokręcił ponownie głową. To tylko przywoływało złe wspomnienia.

Connor zerknął na Desmonda, który obserwował go machając nogami. Nie odezwał się jednak słowem. Na początku dnia chłopiec, – od siódmej – skakał po jego łóżku i nie mógł się do czekać, aż ten wstanie. Na widok nowych ludzi, chłopiec początkowo nie wyściubił nosa z pokoju,  co zaskoczyło dosyć mocno Connora. Szybko to się zmieniło i chłopiec zaczął zadawać mu mnóstwo pytań. „Dlaczego?”, „A po co?”, „A kiedy”… Connor uparcie milczał, nie chcąc robić mu z byt wielkiej nadziei. Pewnie wezmą jakieś niemowlę i tyle. Ignorując Desmonda, który obrał sobie za cel główny dzisiejszego, słonecznego poranka, wkurzenie go, po prostu zaczął czytać jakąś książkę. Serce oskarżycielem, Edgara Allana Poe. Bardzo lubił tą nowele, z czasów drugiej wojny światowej.

Desmond w końcu wkurzył się i zarumieniony poszedł sobie do reszty dzieci.

Connor westchnął ciężko i wstał z łóżka. Podszedł do drzwi i uchylił je. Ludzie już sobie poszli. Desmond układał klocki w koncie pokoju. Nie bawił się z innymi. Teraz Connor dostrzegł, że on potrafi być grzeczny i cichy. Postanowił się przebrać. Nałożył swoje czarne spodnie i białą koszulkę. Na ramiona narzucił jeszcze granatową koszulę w czarną kratę i poszedł do chłopca, który obrażony zabrał klocki w inne miejsce.

–             Desmond… –  Powiedział miękko Connor. – Desmond… – Powtórzył nie widząc zainteresowania od strony chłopca. – Przepraszam. – Powiedział i chłopiec odwrócił głowę.

–             Za? – Uniósł brew.

–             Za to, że Ci nie poświęcam uwagi? – Odparł cicho pytaniem, na pytanie. Desmond naburmuszył się, a następnie obraził jeszcze bardziej. – A co jeśli obiecam Ci, że pójdziemy na dach i narobimy kłopotów staremu dyrektorowi? – Uśmiechnął się czule, biorąc jeden z klocków i dokładając go do reszty tej, którą chłopiec już zdołał ułożyć. Ośmiolatek zrobił wielkie z niedowierzania oczy i spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem. – Chcesz…? – Przerzucił sobie przedmiot z ręki do ręki.

–             Tak! – Stwierdził cichutko chłopiec, uśmiechając się szeroko.

–             To pójdę po klucz, ale buzia na kłódkę, jasne? – Powiedział spokojnie i wstał dokładając do reszty ostatnią część wierzy, która z hukiem opadła na ziemię.

–             Na kłódkę! – Desmond uśmiechnął się i zrobił ruch jakby naprawdę zasuwał suwakiem swoje wargi, a następnie wyrzucał klucz za siebie. Później wrócił do zabawy.

Connor zarzucił kaptur, który był przyszyty do jego koszuli, a następnie. niczym ninja prześlizgnął się do pokoju socjalnego, aby ukraść klucz na poddasze. Nacisnął na klamkę. Okazało się, że było otwarte. Wślizgnął się szybko i mało rozważnie do pokoju. Na szczęście nikogo nie było w środku. Zatrzasnął cicho drzwi za sobą i rozejrzał się nie pewnie. Pokój był bogato urządzony. Dwa fotele stały przy stole. Wyściełane były zieloną tapicerką. Na jednej z czterech ścian wisiał średniej wielkości obraz, palonych na stosie ludzi. Connor skrzywił się lekko na ten widok. Pod prawą ścianą stało kilka biblioteczek wypełnionych po brzegi książkami. Były one w różnych, najczęściej nieznanych, Connor’owi językach. Piętnastolatek podszedł do komody ustawionej pod lewą ścianą. Pociągnął za szufladę, i… Zamknięte. Westchnął zirytowany. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Z jednej strony rozumiał, że nikt nie miał prawa – oprócz pracowników – do grzebania w szufladach, ale mimo wszystko i tak, gdzieś tam w środku czuł złość. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, a jego oczom ukazał się mały, zdobiony klucz. Jego krótsza część posiadała błyszczący na czerwono krzyż, a dłuższa miała po prostu szczerbate ząbki. Connor sięgnął po niego z jakąś dziwną niechęcią i powoli podszedł do kaszty. Otworzył ją i znalazł w niej poukładane, od A do Z akta. Nie zastanawiając się długo zamknął ją i otworzył kolejną. Znów znalazł jakąś stertę papierów. Connor na pewno nie miał ochoty na czytanie jakichś nudnych papierzysk, zresztą jego cel był zupełnie inny.

No to może bramka numer trzy?

Connor ukucnął przy ostatniej. Powoli otworzył ją, starając się narobić jak najmniej hałasu. Udało się! Szeroka, biała szuflada miała w sobie nie tylko to po co przyszedł, ale również zdjęcia różnych dzieciaków. Connor sięgnął zaskoczony po kilka fotografii. Były tam dzieci świeżo po adopcji, ale również te, które były tu wcześniej. Wiedział to głównie dlatego, że kojarzył kilkoro z nich. Wszystkie dzieciaki miały na sobie naszyjniki z tymi samymi symbolami. Dziwne… Connor zabrał jedno zdjęcie i schował je do kieszeni spodni, resztę odłożył. Wydawało mu się, że widział już gdzieś ten symbol. W końcu wziął pęk do ręki. Jedne klucze były duże, drugie małe, trzecie miały śmieszne ząbki. Chłopak przez chwilę szarpał się z nimi, aby dobrać się do odpowiedniego. Miał szczęście i dał radę odczepić ten, na którym mu tak bardzo zależało. Z prędkością światła odłożył wszystko na miejsce zamykając, ówcześnie szufladę na klucz.

Okazało się, że przy ostatniej próbie kradzieży klucza, – przez niego – musieli wymieniać wszystkie zamki w pokoju socjalnym. Nikt jednak nie pomyślał, żeby zamknąć drzwi. Connor już sięgał do klamki, ale ta poruszyła się niepewnie. Spanikowany rozejrzał się po pokoju szukając  schronienia. Jedyne co mu przyszło do głowy to okno. Byli na parterze i był pewien, że nic mu się niestanie, a okna i tak nie były zakratowane, więc… Chłopak otworzył okno. Zawisnął na parapecie i westchnął z ulgą, gdy usłyszał Aveline, jedyną opiekunkę, którą tak naprawdę cenił w tym przybytku. Kobieta była bardzo dobra i miała cholernie dobre podejście do niego. Słysząc jednak jej następujące słowa Connor poczuł zaskoczenie:

–             Słyszałaś, że jutro przychodzi nowy dyrektor? – Zapytała świergotliwie kobieta. – Podobno jest nieziemsko przystojny! – Dodała. – Podobno to syn Edwarda. – Było słychać dziwną radość w jej głosie. Connorowi jednak nie było do śmiechu. Nowy dyrektor oznaczał, że zapewne skończą się ich nocne wypady po czekoladę z Aveline i Desmond’em do pobliskiego sklepu. Tak, pracownicy mogli zabierać podopiecznych, gdzie chcieli, ale po dwudziestej drugiej wszyscy musieli lądować w pokojach. I teoretycznie tak było… Connor z Aveline i Desmond’em bardzo rzadko wychodzili po tej godzinie, chyba, że zauważała, że Desmond był smutny. W tedy zabierała ich obu do sklepu i kupowała im coś słodkiego na pocieszenie. A więc tak… Nowy dyrektor był większym problemem niż by się wydawało. Connor dowiedział się jeszcze, że mężczyzna jest na sto procent bez dzietny, i że ma czterdzieści siedem lat. Connor zmartwił się, że jego dyrektor jest już starszym panem i mówiąc szczerze miał rację. W końcu miał już siedemdziesiąt dziewięć lat, ale mimo wszystko staruszek był pełen wigoru. Jego siwe, nie co dłuższe włosy zawsze zostawały spinane w kok, ubranie miał nienagannie czyste. Jego twarz co prawda pokryta była paroma, drobnymi bliznami, których nabawił się podczas II wojny światowej. Prócz tego posiadał mnóstwo licznych zmarszczek, ale mimo tego Connor bardzo lubił tego staruszka. Jego broda była legendarna! Każde dziecko uwielbiało ją dotykać. No… prawie! Connor był jedynym  dzieckiem które stroniło od niego, do nocy, gdy po prostu chciał uciec z domu dziecka. Był przerażony, rozżalony… Wściekły i dopiero gdy mężczyzna go przytulił, Connor tak po prostu uspokoił się, a gdy dotknął tej miękkiej siwej brody, pomyślał, że może im zaufać. Zrozumiał, że jakby uciekł stał by się wyrzutkiem, a jego chude ciało nie przeżyło by w tedy nawet dnia. Kenway za to obiecał mu, że kiedyś on znajdzie swoje miejsce na ziemi. Connor poczuł się spokojny i tak po prostu zasnął w jego ramionach.

                Connor otrząsnął się z zamyśleń i wspominek. Odbił się od murku i puścił parapet, a  następnie wylądował w kupce świeżo skoszonej trawy. Wstał, otrzepując z niej tyłek. Jego kaptur zsunął się z głowy, ukazując światu jego sięgające prawie brody, hebanowe włosy. Jeden z jego kosmyków, był związany w warkocz i był dłuższy od innych. Aveline zawsze mu go plotła, twierdząc, że wygląda uroczo. Connor godził się na to z lekkim niezadowoleniem, ale ostatecznie twierdził, że może być. Po chwili pomachał do Desmonda, który siedział z nosem przyklejonym do szyby. Connor Westchnął i obiecał sobie, że jeśli tylko skończy osiemnaście lat postara się o prawa rodzicielskie nad tym dzieckiem. Desmond otworzył okno i zawołał go, aby ten mógł wejść. Connor był dosyć wysportowany, zawsze chodził na W-F, a oprócz tego lubił po prostu prywatną siłownie dyrektora, do której czasami się wkradał po nocy, gdy Desmond spał na tyle mocno, żeby mógł wyjść. Connor podszedł do okna, wsunął sobie klucz do spodni, – aby mu nie wypadł. Chwilę później zaczął się powoli wspinać na znajdujący się na parterze lufcik. Wszystko udało im się bez problemów. Teraz należało tylko poczekać na wieczór, i na to żeby większość pracowników po prostu wróciła do domów. Dyrektor od czasu do czasu wychodził na pogawędki z nocną zmianą, a później udawał się do domu, aby następnego dnia po prostu wrócić. Connor usiadł na łóżku. Desmond opadł obok i w ciszy go obserwował. Connor westchnął, widząc jak jego usta zaczynają drżeć z ciekawości, a reszta ciała leciutko, prawie niewidocznie zaczyna dygotać z nadmiaru niespożytkowanej energii.

–             Pytaj… – Rzucił bez emocji na co Desmond prychnął cicho. – No co?

–             Jesteś okropny… – Mruknął smutno. – Mógłbyś się chociaż raz uśmiechnąć! – Burknął naburmuszony Desmond wsadzając chłopakowi palec w klatkę piersiową. Connor przewrócił oczami  i westchnął ciężko. – Nawet nie spróbujesz! – Mruknął markotnie.

–             Nie, nie spróbuję… – Stwierdził, a jego usta nie drgnęły nawet o milimetr do góry. Desmond wlazł mu na kolana i założył ręce na klatkę piersiową robiąc nieco naburmuszoną minę. Connor przyciągnął go do siebie i przytulił. Wplótł w jego czarne, krótkie włoski swoje palce, a następnie poczochrał je.

–             Nie rozumiem Cię! – Zapiszczał i ukrył nosek w jego koszuli.

–             Chyba nikt mnie nie rozumie.. – Mruknął chłodno Connor, wzruszając ramionami. – I chyba nie chcę aby ten stan się zmieniał w najbliższym czasie. – Burknął cicho. Desmond spojrzał na niego oczami kota z Shreka, ale to nie pomogło. – To na mnie nie działa i wiesz o tym.

–             Noo wieeem… – Westchnął markotnie. – To może opowiedz, jak było? – Zasugerował chłopiec i uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco.

–             Ale co ja Ci mam opowiedzieć? – Zamrugał oczami.

–             Czy to prawda, że w pokoju socjalnym mają czujniki laserowe i wielkieeego węża?! – Pisnął i spojrzał na niego z nad głaszczącej ręki. Connor spojrzał na niego jak na debila i prychnął cicho kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

–             Co?! – Krzyknął zaskoczony. – Nie! Na bogów, nie! – Wrócił do głaskania.

–             Ale coś zobaczyłeś. – Stwierdził jedynie.

–             Tak… – Connor wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni zdjęcie i pokazał je chłopakowi. – To jest Claudia. – Mruknął Connor i pokazał chłopcu zdjęcie szatynki o Włoskich, bardzo delikatnych rysach twarzy. – Możesz jej nie znać bo została zabrana parę dni po twoim przywiezieniu. – Powiedział spokojnie. Desmond zabrał mu zdjęcie.

–             I? – Zapytał zaskoczony chłopiec, oglądając zdjęcie z bliska. Dziewczyna jak każda.

Dziewczyna wyglądała na szesnaście lat i w zasadzie pewnie tyle miała. Jej grzywka była ułożona w śliczny, brązowy wianek, a reszta włosów została zwyczajnie puszczona do tyłu. Miała na sobie jakąś zwykłą sportową bluzę i ciemne jeansy. Na jej szyi był wisiorek wykonany z białego złota.

–             Zauważyłem, że wszystkie dzieciaki otrzymują takie same medaliki. – Mruknął i wskazał na jej Bi żuterię, która przypominała łzę. Jej dolna część – na bokachmiała jednak

 

                Desmond przypatrzył się zdjęciu i zmarszczył swój drobny nos. Podrapał się po głowie, czochrając swoje obcięte na jeża włosy. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę.

–             Gdzieś to już widziałem, ale nie pamiętam gdzie. – Przyznał smętnie chłopiec. – Możemy pójść jutro do biblioteki. – Zasugerował, a Connor spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

–             Jak chcesz… – Stwierdził podnosząc się z łóżka do pionu. Zastanowił się przez chwilę nad czymś i dodał. –A! Jeszcze jedno – przygryzł wargę i przeskoczył z nogi na nogę. – Jutro będzie tu nowy dyrektor.

                Chłopiec spiął się zaskoczony.

–             A dziadek Edward?

–             Idzie na emeryturę… Chodź do tej biblioteki bo nam ją zamkną. – Powiedział spokojnie Connor i wskazał na zegar wiszący nad drzwiami. Była tam godzina dwunasta w południe.

–             Dobrze…

***

                Aveline nie mogła iść z nimi, miała sporo papierkowej roboty. Mimo wszystko kobieta pozwoliła im pójść razem do biblioteki. Co złego mogło się stać? Nic. Najwyżej zwalą na nią, że ich nie dopilnowała czy coś w tym stylu. Ufała Connor’owi i wiedziała, że nie wpakują się w żadne tarapaty. Connor wziął młodszego chłopca za rękę i wyszli z budynku. Przejście z jednego końca ulicy na drugi nie sprawiało im najmniejszego problemu. Obaj przeszli przez drogę szybkiego ruchu w dozwolonym miejscu i po chwili już stali przed wielkimi, dębowymi drzwiami. Cały budynek był utrzymany w odcieniach raczej szarych, jak ponad połowa miasta. Wielkie, przeźroczyste, sięgające od podłogi do sufitu okna zachęcały do wejścia i odwiedzenia środka budynku, równie mocno jak obrazki na oknach, robione głównie przez dzieciaki z ośrodka. Już z zewnątrz było widać ogrom półek z książkami, a do tego Connora ciągnęło tu zawsze najbardziej.

                Connor znał ten budynek jak własną kieszeń. Otworzył drzwi i puścił młodszego chłopca przodem. Ten przekroczył ściany budynku. Chłopak ruszył za nim, a następnie skręcili do dużej Sali po prawej stronie. Z tego co wiedział Connor to bibliotekę prowadziło małżeństwo, ale szczerze mówiąc nigdy ich nie widział. Za ladą stał na zawsze, oko dwudziestosześcioletni młody mężczyzna, który zawsze uśmiechał się w przyjazny sposób. Dzisiaj go jednak nie było, zamiast niego stała starsza, na oko pięćdziesięcioletnia kobieta, która skinęła mu przyjaźnie głową. Connor zrozumiał, że to musi być  ta sławna, dobrotliwa właścicielka. Kobieta z twarzy wyglądała na zwykłą, miłą panią, ale Connor’owi wydawało się, że coś jest nie tak. Intuicja go jeszcze nigdy nie zawiodła. Miał złe przeczucia, ale mimo wszystko czuł się bezpieczny.

                Zza myślenia wyrwała go drobna dłoń chłopca, która złapała go za rękaw koszuli. Spojrzał na nią lekko otumaniony od zamyślenia, po czym ocknął się już do końca.

–             Przepraszam, mówiłeś coś? – Zapytał cicho, a Desmond pokręcił głową, a następnie pociągnął go do regałów z książkami.

–             Że musimy się pospieszyć. Mamy tylko dwie godziny. – Burknął Desmond i naburmuszył się wskazując palcem na zegar umieszczony nad drzwiami.

***

                Skończyli po dwóch godzinach, a ich poszukiwania spełzły na niczym. Niczego nie znaleźli. Totalnie. Zero informacji, nic. Nawet innych zdjęć, podobnych do tego, które już mieli. Connor czuł, że musi rozwiązać tą zagadkę. Sam nie wiedział czemu, ale coś w środku podpowiadało mu, że po prostu musiał. Coś go wręcz podjudzało wśrodku. Wstali z krzeseł, a następnie odłożyli książki na swoje miejsca. Connor przez cały ten czas czuł na sobie wzrok tej kobiety zza lady, przez co siedział spięty jak cięciwa napięta na łuk. Schował zdjęcie do kieszeni spodni i już mieli wychodzić, gdy zatrzymała ich właścicielka biblioteki.

–             Chłopcy… Poczekajcie mogę wam pomóc. – Powiedziała kobieta i pochyliła się nad blatem stołu mówiąc ściszonym tonem głosu, tak aby nikt ich nie usłyszał. – Przyjdźcie po zamknięciu. – Spojrzała na zegarek nad drzwiami. – Czyli za jakieś piętnaście minut.

                Connor skinął kobiecie nie pewnie głową i poszedł z Desmondem na podwórko. Chłopiec wpatrywał się w niego pytająco. Zapewne nic z tego najwyraźniej nie rozumiał i szczerze mówiąc on też. Czyżby ona też miała jakieś powiązanie z tym wszystkim? A może Connor po prostu był zbyt głupi, aby pojąć to wszystko. Był tylko człowiekiem i…

Nie!

Chyba Zmarszczył dziwnie nos, bo Desmond wpatrywał się w niego dziwnie przez chwilę.

Usiedli na spieczonych od słońca marmurowych schodach. Connor wziął chłopaka na kolana, po czym zaczął się wpatrywać w przeciwległą ulicę. Teren ich placówki był  z przodu wyłożony drzewami, – brzozami naprzemiennie układanymi z sosnami – a sam plac posiadał zdobioną, szaro-czarnym granitem ścieżkę. Na środku placu stała włączona latem fontanna, aby dzieciaki z ich ośrodka mogły się bawić biegając wokół niej. Sam budynek miał również swoją własną historię. Był zbudowany, podobno przed czasami drugiej wojny światowej. Mimo to został wyremontowany i dostosowany do dzisiejszych standardów. A to wszystko dzięki jednej osobie, która kocha dzieci ponad wszystko. Connor był ciekaw, jak potoczą się ich losy, gdy pieczę nad tym wszystkim przejmie syn ich aktualnego dyrektora. Connor trochę się tego obawiał, – sam nie wiedział czemu. Może dlatego, że cenił sobie swój spokój i nie chciał by ktoś się do niego wpraszał bez pytania. Chłopak przeniósł spojrzenie jednak na niepewnego Desmonda, który wpatrywał się w drzwi za sobą.

–             Coś jest nie tak.                      – Odezwał się w końcu.

–             Wiem…

–             A mimo wszystko pakujemy się w to po uszy. – Zakpił chłopiec.

–             Najwyżej narobimy sobie problemów.  – Stwierdził Connor.

–             Nie podoba mi się ta kobieta. Wolę, żeby obsługiwał nas ten chłopak. Wydawał się fajniejszy. – Mruknął Desmond, a Connor poczochrał go po głowie.

–             Przecież nas nie zabije.

–             Chyba masz rację… – Mruknął Desmond i przytulił się do niego mocno.

                Connor skinął mu głową. Po chwili wszystkie dzieciaki z ośrodka opuściły bibliotekę, a Connor i Desmond zostali zaproszeni do budynku, przez kobietę, która miała bardzo poważną minę. Jej zmarszczki pogłębiły się nieco, przez co wyglądała na jeszcze starszą niż do tej pory, a jej usta przestały się uśmiechać. Connor zrobił nieco zdziwioną minę, gdy ta zabrała ich do części mieszkalnej i usadziła na sofie. Patrzył nie ufnie na kobietę i chociaż Connor miał wyobrażenie, że kobieta jest babajagą, która go wciągnie do swojego kociołka, po czym ugotuje go i zje, nic takiego się nie stało. Kobieta zaproponowałam mu herbatę, a Desmond’owi sok. Connor zgodził się i po chwili przed ich nosami stała taca z ciepłym napojem, cukierniczka i dwa ciastka czekoladowe. Kobieta nalała jeszcze soku pomarańczowego do szklanki Desmonda, a później usiadła naprzeciwko. Connor obserwował każdy jej ruch z nie pewną miną. Odnosił wrażenie, że zna tą kobietę, o czym uświadomił sobie teraz.

–             Skąd macie to zdjęcie? – Zapytała nie pewnie.

–             A czy to ważne? – Odbił piłeczkę Connor.

–             To może inaczej…  – Zaczęła spokojnie. – Czy wy wiecie w co się pakujecie? – Zapytała niepewnie, a obaj chłopcy pokręcili głową. – Tego się spodziewałam. – To co zaraz usłyszycie może was nieco… – Urwała i wzięła głębszy wdech. – Zaskoczyć. – Powiedziała i zerknęła na Connora. Ten spojrzał na nią sceptycznie, ale cierpliwie czekał na kontynuacje. – Czy wiecie kim są templariusze? – Zapytała, na co Connor skinął jej głową.

–             Tak, to Zakon Ubogich Rycerzy Chrystusa i Świątyni Salomona. Byli średniowiecznym zakonem rycerskim rozwiązanym po 1307r 1. – Odparł pośpiesznie chłopak. Kobieta westchnęła i pokręciła głową.

–             To bzdura. – Stwierdziła i upiła łyk herbaty. – Oni nie zostali rozwiązani. Templariusze istnieją do dzisiaj.. – Powiedziała. Connor Prychnął cicho i ostawił kubek. Nie dowierzał w to co mu powiedziała ta kobieta. Poprawiła okulary, które zaczęły jej się zsuwać z nosa. – Po słuchajcie mnie uważnie oboje. To, że trafiliście właśnie do tego domu dziecka, nie było przypadkiem. – Stwierdziła i wyciągnęła wisiorek z pod czarnego, bawełnianego swetra. Był identyczny co na zdjęciu, tylko, że był zrobiony ze złota. – Wychowałam się w bractwie Assassinów. Kiedyś nazywano nas Nizaryjczykami. – Mruknęła z uśmiechem. Desmond obserwował wszystko w ciszy, z uwagą. Connor zrobił wielkie oczy na to wszystko. – Wasi rodzice należeli do bractwa, a wasz dyrektor, obiecał im waszą ochronę bez względu na to, kim jesteście, co zrobiliście i co będziecie robić. Możecie mi nie wierzyć, ale to prawda. Na wasze barki zostało położone brzemię, jakiego nikt nie nałożył by na innych. – Stwierdziła.

–             Czyli?

–             Ochrona ludzkości. – Powiedziała kobieta, a Connor prychnął z niedowierzaniem. – Templariusze od zarania dziejów toczą bój z nami, Assassinami. Szczerze mówiąc nigdy nie spodziewałam się, że będę musiała mówić o tym komukolwiek i…

–             To jakiś żart? – Zapytał Connor, przerywając kobiecie z niedowierzaniem, poprawiając się bardziej w sofie. – Bo jeśli tak to nie jest on w ogóle śmieszny.  – Warknął.

–             Twoją matką była Ziio, prawda? – Zapytała, a Connor skinął jej głową. – Po słuchaj mnie twoja mama prosiła mnie bym Ci przekazała to… – Wstała i podeszła do mahoniowego biurka. Zdjęła wisiorek z szyi i przyłożyła go do otworu w jego kształcie. Po chwili otworzyła jedną z szuflad i wyciągnęła z niego dno. Po chwili w jej rękach spoczęła zakurzona szkatułka. Zdmuchnęła kurz i wytarła ją rękawem. – Miałeś już ukończone piętnaście lat prawda?

–             Tak… W kwietniu.

                Pudełko było praktycznie zwyczajne i prostokątne. Jego wielkość można by szacować na, na oko czterdzieści centymetrów szerokie, dwadzieścia wysokie, a długie na piętnaście. Connor dopiero po chwili dostrzegł szereg zdobień na nim. Oprócz tego dwa odstające ornamenty, które już poznał. Z dwóch stron był symbol orła i z dwóch wisiorka, a raczej Assassinów, jak to kobieta mówiła.

–             Powinieneś je już w tedy dostać. – Westchnęła cicho i otworzyła pudełko, z którego wyciągnęła dwa, prawdziwe ukryte ostrza. Connor wiedział czym są i do czego służą, ponieważ natrafił na nie, kiedyś, gdy przeglądał jakąś książkę. – Connor czy wiesz, co to takiego? – Zapytała, a Connor skinął jej głową.

–             To ukryte ostrza… – Mruknął zaskoczony. – Czytałem o nich w książce o renesansie. Myślałem, że to zwykły wymysł ludzi. – Stwierdził cicho.– Są… Niesamowite. – Powiedział szeptem.

–             Są twoje… – Stwierdziła spokojnie. – Kiedyś należały do twojej mamy, teraz należą do ciebie. – Powiedziała kobieta i sięgnęła do szkatułki wyciągając z niej za laminowaną pieczęcią kopertę. Connor był zszokowany tym wszystkim. Zabrał drżącymi dłońmi korespondencje przeznaczoną do niego i odwrócił ją parokrotnie w dłoni. Zamknął oczy oddychając ciężko. Desmond dotknął jego ramienia, a ten spojrzał na niego. Podziękował kobiecie, a ta skinęła mu głową. – Cieszę się, że mogłam Ci to podarować. – Wstała i podeszła do okna.

–             Skąd Pani znała moją mamę? – Zapytał w końcu Connor..

–             Poznałam ją w bractwie, lata temu. – Powiedziała spokojnie. – Poznał nas mój świętej pamięci mąż. – Uśmiechnęła się swobodnie. Kobieta podeszła do pułki z książkami, a później powoli wyciągnęła z niego album ze zdjęciami. Podała go Connorowi i Desmondowi. – Twoi rodzice też tam są.. – Desmond uśmiechnął się i zaczęli oglądać zdjęcia. Ziio była wszędzie, niemal na każdym zdjęciu, tak jak mama Desmonda i kobieta, tak z dwadzieścia lat temu. Ta jedna rzecz przeważyła szalę. Connor uwierzył, że jego życie nie zostało oszczędzone przez przypadek. Na pewno nie żył na darmo. Musiał znaleźć templariuszy i zabić każdego z nich. Connor spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Założył na nadgarstki ukryte ostrza. Pasowały idealnie. Poruszył ręką, a jeden z mechanizmów kliknął, a na zewnątrz wyskoczyło obracane i wyciągane ostrze, które mogło robić również jako broń normalna. Connor dotknął noża, który okazał się być niesamowicie ostry. Jęknął, a kobieta poszła po plaster, zakleiła mu palec i uśmiechnęła się. Connor zastanowił się czy otworzyć list teraz czy później. Chwilę  zajęło mu podjęcie decyzji. Zagryzł wargę i westchnął. Kobieta i Desmond również się nie odzywali, nie ułatwiając mu wyboru. Zadecydował jednak, że zrobi to później. Schował kopertę do kieszeni koszuli.

–             Wasze mamy byłaby z was dumna, chłopcy. – Mruknęła i nagle jakby coś sobie uświadomiła, bo jej usta otworzyły się lekko. – Mówcie mi Oiá:ner lub jak wolicie „matka plemienia”.

...******...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Ja wiem, że templariusze, tak naprawdę nigdy nie zostali rozwiązani. Uznałam, jednak, że może być tak ciekawiej ^^.


	3. Pod srebrnym księżycem..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak zawsze nie betowane <333333333333!!

Mogliby tak jeszcze długo siedzieć u kobiety, ale Connor doskonale wiedział, że jeśli się spóźnią na kolację, to może się to dla nich źle skończyć. Co prawda pewnie dostali by jedynie burę od starego dyrektora, ale woleli nie ryzykować i wrócić do domu dziecka przed kolacją. Zwłaszcza, że jutro miał przyjść ktoś nowy. Podziękowali za herbatę i powoli wyszli z części mieszkalnej, a następnie opuścili budynek biblioteki, żegnając się ze staruszką.

Connor westchnął cicho i zamknął oczy. Życie mogłoby być prostsze, gdyby żyła jego mama. Wytłumaczyłaby mu wszystko, przytuliła i powiedziała, że będzie dobrze. A zresztą był święcie przekonany, że to co powiedziała im kobieta to zwykłe bujdy na resorach, chociaż… _Kto wie_? W każdej historii jest ziarno prawdy, prawda? Zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na Desmonda, który uśmiechnął się do niego. Poczochrał go po głowie, wzdychając przy tym ciężko.

–          Jesteś zamyślony… – Mruknął Desmond w pewnej chwili. Connor zamrugał, po czym spojrzał na niego.

–          Tak, to prawda… – Powiedział i wypuścił ciężko powietrze z płuc. – Nie wiem, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Z jednej strony jest to dla mnie coś normalnego, ale z drugiej… To irracjonalne, że kobieta, którą poznaliśmy dzisiaj podała nam takie informacje, a oprócz tego dostałem to… – Connor skinął głową na pudełko, które trzymał pod pachą. Zmrużył oczy, a Desmond uniósł brew. – Chyba nie czuję się na siłach, aby cokolwiek zrobić z tym co już wiem… – Mruknął. Złapał za dłoń Desmonda i obaj chłopcy przeszli przez drogę, a następnie poszli do domu dziecka.

–          Czuję przygodę w powietrzu… – Zaśmiał się Desmond, a Connor pokręcił jedynie głową.

            Do kolacji zostało im naprawdę mało czasu, więc niemal biegiem poszli umyć ręce. Connor poszedł jeszcze do pokoju, żeby schować pudełko pod łóżko. Później razem z Desmondem poszli na zbiórkę. Aveline stała i czekała na nich przed wejściem do stołówki. Przeliczyła wszystkie dzieciaki i z ulgą zanotowała coś w swoim grafiku. Do Connora posłała jednak matczyny uśmiech i poczochrała go pogłowie, przechodząc obok nich.

–          Cieszę się, że jesteście. – Mruknęła z dziwną ulgą i puściła mu oczko. Connor po prostu skinął jej głową. Poszedł na stołówkę poprawiając włosy. Zawsze go czochrała, gdy miała do tego okazję, a Connor? Cóż po prostu przyzwyczaił się do tego. Kiedyś nikt nie miał prawa dotykać jego włosów poza jego mamą. Pamiętał, jak jeszcze kilka lat temu rozpłakał się, gdy opiekunka chciała go obciąć. Wytłumaczyła mu jednak, że będzie nie długo wyglądać jak dziewczynka. Powiedziała też, że jego włosy odrosną za jakiś czas. Miała rację, ale Connor polubił swoją nową fryzurę i nie chciał jej zmieniać.

            Dzisiaj na kolacje były kanapki z szynką lub serem, grysik na mleku, ciastko oraz herbata. Connor lubił wszystko, więc bez marudzenia nalał sobie trochę zupy mlecznej, po czym odstawił talerz na tacę. Dołożył jeszcze kanapki i herbatę. Desmond’owi zaś wziął tylko kanapki i nalał mu trochę mleka do kubka, znając nawyki żywieniowe chłopca. Gdy skończył Desmond pociągnął go do jednego ze stolików, gdzie było najmniej dzieciaków, które nałożyły już sobie swój posiłek na talerz. Byli w końcu współlokatorami.

–          Nie chcesz iść do innych dzieci w twoim wieku? – Zapytał niepewnie. Przy stoliku siedziały głównie osoby starsze niż Desmond.

–          Nie. – Mruknął, ale jego oczy powędrowały w kierunku grupki dzieci. Jedno ze smyków najwidoczniej wzbudziło w chłopcu specjalne zainteresowanie, ponieważ Desmond patrzył wprost na niego. Miał Ciemne blond włosy, brązowe oczy. Nosił na sobie brązowy sweterek i przetarte jeansy. Siedział z dwoma dziewczynkami w wieku Desmonda. Blondynka i czarnowłosa. Ta pierwsza miała białą sukienkę w niebieskie kwiatki, a druga czarny t-shirt i moro bojówki. Desmond zawstydził się i ukrył twarzyczkę w rękawie koszuli Connora. Ten prychnął cicho i poczochrał go po głowie, stawiając tacę z jedzeniem na stole.

–          Nie wstydź się. Idź… – Mruknął. – Chyba, że… mam z nimi pogadać? – Zapytał cicho, a Desmond przeniósł na niego zdziwione spojrzenie.

–          A-a mógłbyś? – Zapytał cicho i spojrzał na niego wielkimi oczami.

–          Jasne… – Mruknął i podszedł do nich, pytając czy Desmond może do nich się przysiąść. Ciemny blondyn spojrzał na Connor’a sceptycznie, ale wzruszył ramionami. Dziewczyny spojrzały natomiast na chłopca nerwowo tuptającego w miejscu, po czym zachichotały i skinęły mu radośnie głową mówiąc, że nie ma sprawy. Connor odwrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do Desmonda. – Zgodzili się… – Rzucił, a Desmond podziękował mu. Connor podał mu talerz i sam zaniósł mu herbatę bojąc się, że ten ją wyleje, zestresowany i poparzy siebie, albo resztę.

            Po chwili Connor wrócił do swojego stolika i zaczął jeść swobodnie kolacje. Nie zamienił z nikim słowa, tak jak i inni z nim. Po co miał się odzywać nieproszony? W pewnym momencie wyczuł jak ktoś na niego patrzy. Zaintrygowany, więc rozejrzał się, po chwili widząc chłopaka w jego wieku opierającego się o ścianę. Miał ciemno brązowe, sięgające ramion włosy spięte w wysoki, czerwoną gumką kok. W jego drżących rękach spoczywała czarna, zwykła kurtka. Sam chłopak był ubrany w białą koszulkę i czarne podarte na kolanach spodnie. W jego brązowych, szklistych oczach było widoczne przerażenie. Connor nie kojarzył w ogóle chłopaka. _Pewnie nowy_ , pomyślał szybko, a jego wątpliwości miały się wkrótce potwierdzić. Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały oczy chłopaka natychmiast uciekły gdzieś w bok. Jakby go nigdy nie obserwował. Connor prychnął i wsadził sobie ostatnią łyżkę grysiku do ust. Zjadł jeszcze kanapki i po pił to wszystko herbatą. Dopiero wtedy usłyszał, jak ktoś mówi o nowym.

–          … To ten nowy? – Szepnęła jedna z dziewczyn podekscytowanym tonem. Siedziały niedaleko niego, przy tym samym stole. Druga dziewczyna skinęła mu głową. – Patrzy… – Zachichotała.

–          Tak, ale… podobno był… no wiesz… Bity i dotykany. Przywieźli go z dwie godziny temu. Dostał już dwa razy ataku histerii, gdy dyrektor próbował z nim porozmawiać no wiesz, sam na sam.. Podobno… Panicznie boi się jakiegokolwiek dotyku, ale to wszystko tylko plotki. – Mruknęła w odpowiedzi druga, splatając palce pod brodą i zerkając na stojącego w jednym miejscu chłopaka. – Trochę dziwne, że dopiero teraz do nas trafił. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

–          Do jakiego pokoju ma trafić? – Zagadnął nagle Connor.

–          Co? – Pierwsza dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. – A! Tak, do twojego. Podobno ośrodek jest przepełniony. – Powiedziała jeszcze. – Będzie spał na materacu obok twojego i Desmond’a łóżka. – Dodała jeszcze, a Connor westchnął. Mógł się domyślić, że tak to się skończy. _No cóż_ … Mógł się pożegnać z wieczornym wyjściem i patrzeniem na księżyc w pełni, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.

Westchnął cicho i wstał.

Desmond śmiał się cicho z dzieciakami. Connor poczekał aż zje i wziął go za rękę. Desmond pomachał im na pożegnanie i poszli do pokoju. Otworzyli drzwi i zobaczyli materac rozłożony na podłodze. Czyli to prawda… będą mieli współlokatora.

–          Co to? – Zapytał cicho Desmond.

–          Materac. Będziemy mieć współlokatora. – Stwierdził cicho, a później zamknął drzwi.

–          Ale fajnie! – Pisnął Desmond siadając na łóżku. – Kiedy przyjdzie?

            Connor wzruszył ramionami.

–          Nie wiem… – Stwierdził przy tym. – Pewnie jak się wykąpie. – Dodał i wziął klucz z szafeczki nocnej. – Pamiętasz? – Zapytał. Chłopiec podskoczył radośnie na poduszkach i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Skinął mu głową. – Musimy być bardzo cicho. – Szepnął.

–          Wiem. Wiem… – Oburzył się lekko Desmond. – Nie traktuj mnie jak dziecko.

–          Jesteś dzieckiem. – Prychnął rozbawiony Connor. Po chwili do pokoju ktoś nieśmiało zapukał. – Proszę… – Rzucił Connor, a do pokoju wszedł ten sam chłopak, którego widział w stołówce. Ręce mu się trzęsły, a jego ciało było wyraźnie osłabione. Wyglądał na dosyć zamkniętego w sobie, cichego dzieciaka. Chłopak bez słowa położył się na materacu. Zamknął oczy i… zasnął?

–          Hej! – Pisnął Desmond i spróbował wskoczyć na chłopaka, ale ręce należące do Connora złapały go w pasie, w połowie lotu na ich nowego kolegę. Chłopak odchylił koc, po czym otworzył szeroko oczy i spojrzał na nich pełen lęku.  – Heej! – Tym razem było to skierowane do Connora. – Puść! – Jęknął i uderzył piąstkami w trzymające go ręce.

–          Zobacz… – Rzucił Connor i wskazał na ich współlokatora palcem wolnej ręki. – Boi się.. – Mruknął cicho i posłał mu zdenerwowane spojrzenie. Uspokoił chłopaka, sadzając go na swoich kolanach.

–          Nie musicie mówić jakby mnie tu nie było…. – Szepnął cicho nowy. Jego głos był zachrypnięty do tego stopnia, że Connor nie wiedział czy po prawnie usłyszał zdanie. Wypuścił chłopca z objęć, a ten usiadł naburmuszony na łóżku.

–          Wyglądasz, jak ofiara przemocy domowej. – Rzucił, a Connor skarcił go spojrzeniem.

–          Wybacz mu, jest nieokrzesany. – Mruknął cicho. – Jak chcesz to możesz się położyć na moim łóżku, ja zajmę twój materac. – Chłopak spojrzał na niego wielkimi oczami, ale pokręcił głową.

–          Nie! – Zakrył się po uszy kocem. Chłopak westchnął. – Dziękuję, ale… nie trzeba. – Rzucił drżącym głosem. Brzmiał jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać.

–          Nie płacz. – Mruknął błagalnie Connor i powoli wyciągnął rękę do niego. Chłopak cofnął się i prawie spadł z materaca. _Proces oswajania, część pierwsza_ , pomyślał Connor. – Jak chcesz… – Cofnął dłoń i wsunął ją do kieszeni spodni. – My na razie wychodzimy. Będziemy około dwunastej. – Stwierdził i pociągnął Desmonda za rękę. Chłopak ukrył twarz w kocu i skinął im głową. – Ach! – Jestem Connor, a to Desmond. – Rzucił jeszcze, a później wyszedł z chłopcem, nie oczekując odpowiedzi. Wiedział, że to może być dla niego trudne.

Szli przez dłuższą chwilę korytarzem. Connor na słuchiwał czy ktoś, aby na pewno nie idzie. Aveline, już pewnie poszła spać, albo jest w trakcie czytania jakiegoś romansidła. Na dach prowadziła tylko jedna, długa droga. Okraszona dwoma przystankami związanymi z nadzorem. Jednym z nich był dyrektor, drugim ich opiekunowie. Musieli się przekraść i Connor wiedział o tym doskonale.

            Ukucnęli przy pierwszym z nich, po czym bezszelestnie i powoli przemknęli pod recepcją. Poszli prosto i skręcili na prawo. Tam, na końcu korytarza było wyjście na dach, ale przed nim zawsze uchylone drzwi do gabinetu dyrektora.

–          Zaczekaj tutaj… – Powiedział szeptem Connor do chłopca. Desmond skinął mu głową nie robiąc hałasu. Connor przekradł się do drzwi, nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego u dyrektora jeszcze pali się światło. Zerknął przez uchylone drzwi do środka gabinetu i ujrzał dwóch mężczyzn. Dyskutowali o czymś. Nie znał go, ale był ciekawy, o czym rozmawiają. Zaczął, więc nasłuchiwać.

–          … Nie zmienisz ich. Są Assassinami. – Prychnął mężczyzna siedzący w fotelu. Wyglądał na naprawdę zmęczonego.

–          Każdego da się ukształtować, ojcze. – Mruknął rozbawiony mężczyzna i po prawił włosy. – Templariusze, Assassini, co to za różnica? Nie ważne… I tak TO będzie nasze… – Mruknął i usiadł bezczelnie na biurku obserwując staruszka. W swoim szesnastoletnim życiu Connor nigdy nie widział aż tyle arogancji w jednym człowieku. – Jesteś już na emeryturze, więc…

–          Ale wciąż mogę Cię zabić. – Wycharczał starzec podnosząc się z fotela.    

            Connor przypadkiem pchnął drzwi, a te zatrzasnęły się z cichym brzdęknięciem. Chłopak zaklął cicho, słysząc ruch w pomieszczeniu. Desmond w tym czasie zbliżył się do niego na tyle, aby ten mógł złapać chłopca za dłoń i pobiec do góry, po schodach. Prowadziły one do drabiny, a ta na dach. Connor wyciągnął klucz z kieszeni spodni i otworzył kłódkę zamocowaną przy stalowym włazie. Otworzyli ją i weszli na górę.

–          Było warto… – Rzekł spokojnie Connor i usiadł na płaskim dachu. Westchnął radośnie.

Siedzieli w centrum miasta, na dachu. Nad nimi górował srebrny księżyc. Niebo było nieskazitelne, pełne gwiazd oraz księżyca, w dole było słychać hałasujące od czasu do czasu samochody. Connor znów wspominał czasy, gdy był dzieckiem. Ziio i on leżeli na kocu, wpatrując się w niebo pełne gwiazd. Byli szczęśliwą rodziną. W dodatku mama uczyła go wówczas gwiazdozbiorów. Był jedynym dzieckiem z ich okolicy, które w tamtym czasie, chodziło naprawdę późno spać i wstawało bardzo wcześnie. Rankiem, gdy wyskakiwał z łóżka był pełen energii i chęci na zabawę. Jego ojczym zabierał go ze sobą do biura, popołudnia spędzali razem w ogrodzie grając w planszówki, a wieczory Connor spędzał z Ziio. Najczęściej jego mama czytała mu książki, albo wychodziła z nim na balkon lub stromy dach, gdzie patrzyli po prostu na uśpioną okolicę.

Chłopak sięgnął wspomnieniami do tych dni, gdy nie wiedział jeszcze, czym zajmowali się jego rodzice. W sumie nie wiedział tego do dna dzisiejszego, ale… Pamiętał masę osób, które przewijały się przez dom jego ojczyma.

Zazwyczaj w te dni, gdy ludzi było naprawdę sporo ojczym zostawiał go w swoim gabinecie, zabraniając wychodzenia z niego. Raz pamiętał, że wyściubił nos z tego pomieszczenia, ponieważ chciał iść po swojego ulubionego, pluszowego misia. Pech chciał, że natrafił na awanturę. Jego ojczym kłócił się z jakimś mężczyzną. A raczej… Na odwrót. Facet był tak wściekły, że prawie rzucił się na Achillesa. Powstrzymał się jednak, ale nim opuścił posiadłość zagroził, że któregoś dnia przyjdzie i zniszczy ich. Niestety jego dziecięce wspomnienia zacierały się w tym momencie. Teraz, gdy na to patrzył domyślał się, że jego rodzicami byli Assassini, a dom był ich azylem, do których tylko nie liczni mieli dostęp. Posiadłość Davenporta była duża i stworzona na planie prostokąta, z wbudowanym kwadratowym bokiem i oknami na niemalże każdej ścianie. Dach był spadzisty i składał się ze zwykłych czarnych dachówek, które ładnie komponowały się z resztą czerwonych cegieł. Ich miejsce zamieszkania miało kolejno: piwnicę, parter, pierwsze piętro oraz strych z wyjściem przez okna na dach. Za domem była stajnia z końmi. Connor chodził tam czasami i pomagał rodzicom przy koniach. Uwielbiał te zwierzęta i nie mógł się wówczas doczekać aż dostanie pozwolenie od rodziców na dosiadnięcie jednego z nich.

Desmond wtulił się w Connora, wyrywając go z otumanienia umysłu, w jaki się wprowadził.  Chłopiec spojrzał na niego sennie, ziewając głośno. Nie ukrywał zmęczenia, co było dość rozczulające. Connor objął go ramieniem i przesunął palcami po jego włosach. Uśmiechnął się łagodnie i wstał.

–          Śpiący jesteś? – Spytał spokojnie.

–          Trochę… – Przyznał ziewając.

–          Wracajmy.

–          Okay. – Zapadła chwila milczenia. Nie była ona nie przyjemna. Wręcz przeciwnie. Chłopiec ziewnął i podniósł zaspany wzrok na chłopaka. – Masz ładny uśmiech. – Odezwał się sennie chłopiec, a Connor stanął jak wryty. – Już drugi raz to przy mnie zrobiłeś… Dziękuję. – Wymruczał jeszcze wtulony w niego. Chłopiec sięgał piętnastolatkowi do pasa. Po chwili przetarł oczka. Widać było, że był przemęczony. Jego wiecznie radosne oczka zamykały się i otwierały coraz leniwiej i leniwiej. Desmond potarł ramionka, a Connor zdjął swoją koszulę i podał ją dzieciakowi. Miał na sobie bluzkę z krótkim rękawem i długie spodnie. Chłopiec przyjął ją ostrożnie i założył na siebie. Wyglądał w niej, co prawda śmiesznie, ale Connor uśmiechnął się, ale tym razem w duchu patrząc na niego.

–          Zejdź na dół i poczekaj na mnie. – Powiedział jedynie i zabrał dłoń z jego włosów. Desmond spełnił jego prośbę, a Connor popatrzył jeszcze przez kilka długich sekund w srebrną tarczę księżyca, która powoli zaczęła chować się za chmurami. _Tęsknię za tobą mamo_ pomyślał, a następnie zszedł do Desmonda. Schował klucz do kieszeni spodni, gdy zamknął właz wychodzący na dach. Wziął chłopca za rękę i zaprowadził do pokoju. Położył chłopca spać i zerknął na materac, na którym spał nowy współlokator. Pewnie jutro dostaną łóżko. Westchnął ciężko i nakrył ich nowego kolegę kocem. Chłopak otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego w milczeniu.

–          Śpij… Ja tylko Cię przykrywam… – Powiedział Connor uspokajającym tonem, ale chłopak usiadł i spojrzał na niego. Zaczął wpatrywać się w Connora z zamyśleniem. Mimo ciemności Connor widział jego smutne oczy, pozbawione dodatkowej radości. Widział je już gdzieś. Były takie przygnębione, przybite i podobne do… Jego własnych. – Jak się nazywasz? – Szepnął Connor i usiadł na materacu.

–          Jestem Shay. Shay Cormac. – Dodał i westchnął. – Przepraszam za moje wcześniejsze zachowanie, ale oni mówilibym nikomu nie ufał. – Powiedział niepewnie i przygryzł wargę, jakby uświadomił sobie, że za dużo powiedział. Connor zmarszczył brwi i zerknął na niego badawczo, przez co ten spiął się.

–          „Oni”? – Zapytał dociekliwie Connor. Shay milczał, a Connor nie naciskał. Nie odezwali się do siebie słowem przez następnych parę minut. Connor nie czuł potrzeby by dociekać aż tak. Nastała cisza, podczas której Connor zastanawiał się czy chłopak nie udaje, ale szybko doszedł do wniosku, że obaj są zmęczeni. A on no cóż… Nie miał siły na wysłuchiwanie nowych informacji. Jak wstaną to go wypyta. Ziewnął głośno i wstał z materaca.

–          Idź spać… – Mruknął jedynie i sam przebrał się do spodni, po czym położył na łóżku.

–          Przepraszam… – Mruknął Shay i położył się na powrót na materacu, a następnie przykrył się kocem.

Desmond przewrócił się na swoim łóżku na drugi bok i zamruczał coś cicho. Connor położył się do łóżka i niemal od razu zasnął.

***

            Rano obudził go cichy chichot Desmonda i jakiś drugi głos. W pierwszej chwili nie zorientował się, kim jest ta druga osoba, ale po chwili uświadomił sobie, że to Shay. Uchylił powieki i pierwsze co dostrzegł to Desmond, który pochylał się nad nim z markerem w drobnej dłoni. Najwyraźniej świetnie się bawił marząc mu po twarzy delikatnym pędzelkiem.

–          Mówiłem mu by tego nie robił. – Mruknął Shay siedzący po turecku na łóżku chłopca z jabłkiem w dłoni. Connor zmierzył Desmonda karcącym spojrzeniem i wstał z posłania idąc do łazienki.

            Westchnął i podszedł do umywalki. Nabrał trochę wody w dłonie i przemył twarz. Po chwili Przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. Dostrzegł tam krzywo narysowany nos psa i drobne wąsy. Tak… Connor Wyglądał jak wilk. Chłopak poczuł rozbawienie. Ten „make-up” nawet mu pasował, ale mimo wszystko i tak czuł lekką irytacje. Ostrożnie zmył z twarzy zmywalny marker i wrócił do pokoju. Shay właśnie pomagał Desmondowi wiązać buty.

–          Idziemy na śniadanie.. –  Mruknął szczęśliwie chłopiec i uśmiechnął się szeroko do nich.

–          Ta… A przepraszam to gdzie? – Connor uniósł brew.

–          Ale wyglądałeś uroczo! – Pisnął Chłopiec, ale zaraz się zreflektował. – Przepraszam. Wiem, nie powinienem robić takich rzeczy.

–          Dobrze urwisie. Idź na śniadanie, ja zaraz dołączę z Shay’em za jakiś czas. – Mruknął, a Desmond zrobił, co mu powiedział chłopak. Po chwili zniknął za drzwiami. Connor przebrał się w świeże spodnie i koszulkę z krótkim rękawem. – Musimy pogadać.

–          Chyba masz rację… – Westchnął Shay.

–          Zastanawiałem się, w jaki sposób tu się dostałeś. Kim byli twoi rodzice i czemu właściwie teraz?

–          Moi rodzice byli Assassinami. – Zaczął spokojnie chłopak. Jego ton był jednak chłodny. – Pracowali w korporacji farmaceutycznej Abstergo Industries. – Dodał jeszcze. – Zostałem tu skierowany, ponieważ moi rodzice zostali zamordowani na moich oczach. – Jego głos zadrżał od emocji. – Dwie kulki prosto w potylicę. Myślałem, że mnie też tak potraktują, ale… – Zamilkł na chwilę. – Chcieli czegoś. Jakiegoś jabłka. Później zostałem porwany przez tą samą grupę ludzi. Oni… Cały czas bredzili o jakiś artefaktach. Kilku z nich poznałem. Byli to współ pracownicy mojego ojca. Abstergo macza w tym palce. – Również zaczął się przebierać. – Podczas porwania byłem bity prawie do nieprzytomności. – Zdjął koszulkę, pod którą miał szereg blizn i prawdopodobnie źle zrośnięte żebra. W niektórych miejscach miał rozlewające się po klatce piersiowej i brzuchu. Connor odwrócił głowę, nie mogąc na to patrzeć. – W pewnym momencie zobaczyłem jednak znak. Czerwony krzyż i…

–          Templariusze… – Powiedział nagle Connor, bardziej do siebie, niż do chłopaka.

–          Tak. Skąd wiesz?

–          Widziałem ten znak w paru książkach. Nie ważne… Moi rodzice też byli Assassinami. – Powiedział Connor i opadł na łóżko. – Ale byłem zbyt mały by wiedzieć o tym cokolwiek. Dowiedziałem się o tych wszystkich powiązaniach dopiero wczoraj i… Boję się… Naprawdę boję się. – Dokończył. – Dopiero teraz do mnie dotarło, że w wszyscy w tym domu dziecka, są Assassinami. A co jeśli ktoś z góry robił to specjalnie? Co jeśli… – Connor otworzył szeroko oczy. – Naszemu staremu dyrektorowi grozi niebezpieczeństwo! – Wypalił i wykonał nieokreślony ruch ręki, jakby chciał odsunąć ze swojej drogi chłopaka.

–          Co? – Shay uniósł brew w niedowierzaniu.

–          Podsłuchałem wczoraj rozmowę Edwarda z jego synem, a naszym nowym dyrektorem. – Connor zacisnął zęby na wardze i zastanowił się przez chwilę. – Wynikało z niej, że mężczyzna chce zniewolić nas i zniszczyć Assassinów od środka. Nie wiem tylko, w jaki sposób chce tego dokonać. Jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem to groził również naszemu staruszkowi, że jeśli ten wejdzie mu w drogę to źle to się skończy dla niego, ale sam nie jestem pewny. – Connor zbladł jeszcze bardziej. – Nie mam jednak dowodów, na to wszystko. – Powiedział i przetarł nerwowo skronie. – Cieszę się jednak, że nie jestem jedyną osobą, która wie o tym wszystkim. O Assassinach.

–          Connor spokojnie… Dotrzemy do dowodów. – Powiedział spokojnie Shay i poklepał go po ramieniu. Shay również dokończył się ubierać i obaj chłopcy wyszli z pokoju.

***

            Desmond siedział już na stołówce i żywo dyskutował ze swoimi nowymi znajomymi. Dzisiaj kucharka przygotowała wszystkim tosty z serem i szynką, płatki, mleko oraz gorącą czekoladę lub herbatę. Chłopcy nałożyli sobie wszystkiego i dosiedli się do dwóch dziewczyn, z którymi Connor wczoraj wieczorem rozmawiał. Dziewczyny spojrzały na nich z drugiego końca stołu i pomachały im. Po chwili wróciły do swojej rozmowy chichocząc cicho. Connor i Shay odmachali im i zaczęli jeść.

–          Jakieś pomysły na to jak zdobyć dowody? – Zapytał.

–          Uderz mnie w twarz… – Mruknął Shay wpychając sobie do ust kawałek kanapki.

–          Co? – Zapytał zaskoczony Connor. – Nie będę Cię bił. – Upił łyk herbaty.

–          Jak to?! – Wrzasnął Shay na całą sale i rzucił się na Connora. Obaj chłopcy spadli z ławki. Connor zarył plecami o kafelkową podłogę, a Shay wylądował na nim. Connor domyślił się, że chłopak nie chciał walczyć na poważnie. Shay miał plan. Jaki? Connor jeszcze tego nie wiedział. Kilkoro dzieciaków spojrzało na nich z ciekawością. Ktoś krzyknął: „Biją się!”. Connor złapał za rękę starszego chłopaka, próbując się z nim szamotać. Chłopak zamachnął się drugą pięścią, która została od razu sparowana. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Shay odchylił się do tyłu i wyrwał pięść z uścisku dłoni Connora. Przez sekundę wydawało mu się, że w jego oczach coś błysnęło, ale nie był pewien czy to był podziw czy zwykła irytacja. Shay wstał, ale szybko został podcięty przez nogi drugiego chłopaka lądując na nim ponownie. Zaczęli się szarpać. Turlali się po podłodze, przemieszczając i walcząc między sobą. Z boku musieli wyglądać jak szarpiące się o mięso psy. Rzucali w siebie obelgami i niemal popychali się, sporadycznie wymierzając w siebie ciosy pięści. W tym czasie inne dzieciaki zrobiły już całkiem ciasny wianuszek obserwatorów. Connor zamachnął się ręką, ale szybko został przybity przez wyższego chłopaka do podłogi. Zrzucił go drugą, wymierzając mu cios prosto w szczękę. Shay zdążył odskoczyć do tyłu. Wstał na równe nogi. Connor również się poderwał. Musiał później go zapytać, gdzie nauczył się tak dobrze walczyć. Uniknął natarcia, odskakując w bok. Obaj zaczęli dyszeć ciężko. Connor zerknął kątem oka w bok. Zobaczył, że Desmond i dwie dziewczyny, z którymi rozmawiał wczoraj, wieczorem wybiegają z pomieszczenia zapewne po opiekunów. To był błąd. Jeden z największych popełnionych przez niego. Connor nie zauważył pięści mknącej w jego stronę. Oberwał prosto w oko. Osoby w pomieszczeniu wstrzymała oddech, a Connor złapał się za bolące miejsce i jęknął. Słyszał biegnące z powrotem dziewczyny i dwie inne osoby. Już wiedział, że będą musieli się poddać. Spojrzał na chłopaka, który skinął mu głową. Ostatni raz naparł na chłopaka i prawdopodobnie za mocno go uderzył. Shay otworzył szeroko oczy i nie zdążył odskoczyć, gdy ręka Connora wylądowała na jego wcześniej złamanych żebrach. Connor usłyszał ciche chrupnięcie i przeraził się nie na żarty. W tym momencie do pomieszczenia wpadli dwaj opiekunowie i rozdzielili ich. Connor z przerażeniem stwierdził, że chłopak wykasłał krew na jego koszulkę. Miał nadzieję, że nie przebił mu płuca i że nie wykrwawi się zaraz na podłogę. Wpatrzył się w chłopaka w milczeniu, a później dał się wyprowadzić z Sali. Nie umiał zrozumieć, dlaczego jego serce bije tak szybko. Wcześniej też bił się ze starszymi od siebie chłopakami, ale żaden z nich nie oddziaływał na niego w ten sposób. Potrząsnął głową, wyrzucając z głowy zbędne myśli i uświadomił sobie, że jest prowadzony przez dwójkę ludzi do gabinetu ich nowego dyrektora.

            Aveline trzymała biednego Shaya pod ramieniem, a jego prowadził jeden z mniej lubianych go opiekunów. Był to Arno Dorian. Zawsze nienagannie ubrany w białą koszulę i czarne spodnie. Przy pasku miał zegarek. Dzisiaj miał nieco zarumienione policzka i rozwichrzone, brązowe włosy. Spojrzał na niego niecierpliwie i prychnął. Coś mówił? Connor zamrugał i skinął głupio głową. Jego spojrzenie wróciło do Shaya, który pobladł. _Cholera, co ja zrobiłem?_ Pomyślał cierpko i złapał oddech do płuc.

–          To dobrze… – Mruknął Arno w tym czasie i zapukał do drzwi. – Cieszę się, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że prawie zabiłeś kolegę. – Prychnął i zapukał do gabinetu. _Więc o to chodziło._ Po chwili dostali opanowane do granic możliwości zaproszenie do środka. Connor wzdrygnął się na to, ale przekroczył próg pokoju. Dwaj mężczyźni po patrzyli na nich ze zdziwieniem. Pewnie pomyśleli, że nic się niestało, ale później…

–          Rany boskie! Connor znowu się z kimś pobiłeś? – Zapytał z przerażeniem Edward Kenway, widząc podbite oko chłopaka. Starszy dyrektor odbił się od ściany, a następnie powoli podszedł do niego. Arno prychnął i usadził chłopaka na krześle.

–          On nie tylko pobił kolegę, on prawie zabił drugiego człowieka. – Powiedział, a do gabinetu został wprowadzony Shay. Shay wyglądał okropnie. Z jego kącików ust powoli ciekła krew, oczy miał nieco przymknięte i oddychał ciężko. A gdy nowy dyrektor poderwał się z nad biurka, chłopak wypluł trochę czerwonej plwociny na podłogę, po czym słabo i nie pewnie na spojrzał zgromadzenie. Cisza, jaka nastała była nie przyjemna i przerywana jedynie ciężkim, rzężącym oddechem chłopaka.

–          To ja zadzwonię po karetkę. – Westchnął ciężko Haytham i wziął telefon do ręki. Szybko wybrał numer i poinformował osobę po drugiej stronie, że mają w ośrodku chłopaka ze złamanym żebrem i że natychmiast potrzebują pomocy. Podał adres, a po drugiej stronie otrzymał informacje, iż muszą poczekać około dziesięciu minut na przyjazd karetki. Mężczyzna zastukał nerwowo palcami w blat biurka i zgodził się. Rozłączył się i odłożył telefon podszedł do okna. Wpatrzył się niewidzącym wzrokiem w przestrzeń za oknem. Connor spojrzał ze strachem na Edwarda, który po prosił, aby zbędne osoby wyszły. Aveline usadziła Shaya na kanapie, po czym wzięła za rękę wkurzonego Arno, a następnie wyszła.

            Edward milczał, a atmosfera znów zaczęła robić się nieprzyjemnie gęsta.

–          Nie wyjaśnisz nam tego? – Zapytał w końcu Haytham odwracając się od okna. Connorowi zabiło serce z przerażenia. Nie odezwał się, bo co miał powiedzieć, że ląduje na dywaniku dyrektora średnio raz w miesiącu? Czy może fakt, że miał trudny charakter i był naiwny, bo dał się wrobić w coś na wzór bójki.

–          Ale o co Panu cho…

–          Nie zgrywaj kretyna! – Warknął cicho. – Doskonale wiesz, o czym mówię. – Prychnął wkurzony. – Będziesz miał taką karę, że przez tydzień będziesz się szorował, bo czysty nie wyjdziesz z…

–          Spokój! – Syknął Edward patrząc na nich z góry. Haytham najpierw otworzył, później zamknął usta. Prychnął cicho i założył ręce na klatce piersiowej. – Powinniśmy się najpierw zająć chłopakiem. – Mruknął jeszcze zmęczonym tonem i pomógł położyć się chłopakowi. Podniósł mu koszulkę, a Connora oblał pot, widząc ilość siniaków pozostawionych mu przez tamtych napastników. Przełknął ślinę. Odwrócił się do Hammam. – Nie wygląda to najlepiej… – Mruknął.

–          Prze-przepraszam… – Wydukał spanikowany. Modlił się, aby karetka jak najszybciej przyjechała.

Nowy dyrektor westchnął ciężko i sięgnął do jednej z szafek, w której – była ukryta zamrażarka, – po dwa woreczki z lodem. Podał jeden ojcu, aby przyłożył do obolałego miejsca chłopakowi, drugi dał Connorowi.

–          Zmniejszy opuchliznę i ból… – Bąknął niecierpliwie widząc zdziwienie chłopaka. – Mam Ci potrzymać? – Prychnął, a Connor szarpnął za woreczek i przyłożył go do oka. Początkowo jęknął z bólu, ale później poczuł ulgę. Właściwie to nie poczuł wcześniej bólu, ale dopiero teraz. Był w zbyt dużym szoku, aby cokolwiek zrobić z tym wszystkim. – Poza tym mnie nie przepraszaj… – Mruknął i zerknął przez okno. Karetka właśnie podjechała pod dom dziecka.

…******…


End file.
